


Apex Legends: One-Shots

by trinidwritesstuff



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Orgy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinidwritesstuff/pseuds/trinidwritesstuff
Summary: a vaguely connected collection of smut/fluff based one-shots for the only battle royale game!!enjoy!(requests closed!)
Relationships: (more to be added on as i continue to write), Everybody/Everybody, Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Octane/Watson: In-Game Quickies I [SMUT]

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> i have a similar series of one-shots going for rainbow six siege, if that’s your thing! 
> 
> besides that, be sure to leave critiques and requests! enjoy ;)

“Octavio—“

“Just a second, _mira_ , I’ll be right with you!”

“Octavio, someone’s tripped my defenses—“

“C’mon, faster, faster, faster!” He pops a stim into face, on his right cheek, as he grips tighter onto both sides of the crate his French ally resides upon.

Natalie stifles a moan at Octavio’s increased speed, thrusting twice his normal speed inside her. She keeps her R-99 sturdily aimed towards the only entrance way in. It’s not the most defensible position Natalie’s ever created, as a well placed thermite grenade would be all it would take to send them back to the dropship, charred and resembling burn victims.

_Exhilarating._

That risk is apart of the allure for Natalie, ever so close to being caught. She’s sure that’s the only reason adrenaline-junkie Octavio is pounding her on these crates at the moment, so many stim packs on his body he resembles a rather cursed voodoo doll.

Her orange coat remains discarded on the ground, jumpsuit past her knees, and usually cozy, snug, turtleneck lifted just above her breasts, allowing for some Octavio eye-candy so he won’t get bored. They sway ever so slightly in the pounding she’s receiving. Her back rests on the wall behind her, legs curled up and spread to let Octavio have room.

Octavio on the other hand, didn’t do much. When she threw up an idea of a risky-defense strategy, his cock was out before you could say: Octavio didn’t do much. When she threw up an idea of a risky-defense strategy, his cock was out befo— you get the idea, Octavio isn’t thinking hard about it.

However, they’re here to win, and Natalie’s fences weren’t lying.

“Get out of me, Octavio, Renee’s coming!”

“Just one more second, Natalie,” He sticks himself on the nose, “I am so close, chica, you can almost taste it, ha-ha—-“

He’s cut off by the sound of energy ammo smacking against the wall, forcing the two the duck down. Natalie pulls her turtleneck back down, unable to grab her coat.

Octavio groans loudly, unable to comfortably tuck his cock back in, instead he decides to freebird it.

“Again? Mira, this is the third time you’ve left me hanging! Aching? Hanging? You’re doing both!” He pumps his length in an attempt to keep it going, as he returns fire with his Spitfire.

“Perhaps if we can beat them, have another shot at it, yes?” Natalie smiles to her partner in crime, giving a wink as she tosses a thermite grenade outside.

Octavio is once again happy at the prospect of having another go at it, and tosses a jump pad out the front door.

“How long until your grenade-killer-machine-things are ready?”

“Interception Pylon.” She corrects. “We spoke about this. Thirty seconds.”

The adrenaline-junkie groans once more, shaking his head. “Too long, tell you what I’ll do instead,”

Finally letting go of his cock, in which he was rubbing periodically to keep hard, he turns to his stim and sticks it into his side. Natalie counts fourteen on his body now. “I’m going to run out and distract, smell you thirty seconds later!”

As he goes to run outside, a single peak out the door invites a .50 cal Kraber bullet to penetrate his chest, and knock him out on the ground.

“Ah,” Octavio looks up, to see a waving clone of Elliot. “Good shot, amigo! I knew you had it in you!” “Natalie, you’ll never believe who—“

[SQUAD ELIMINATED] flashes across his visor, his third groan in fifteen seconds comes when the duo respawn in the dropship. “18/20? No way!” Octavio exclaims.

“We were not that quick!” Covered in blood from the sniper shot, he turns to Natalie, neck red from being choked-out from an angry Renee, awfully tired of her duo’s jokes and flirting. “Well, we were distracted,” Natalie starts, beginning to skip off to her cozy room on the dropship, “And you were nearly finished after forty-seconds, perhaps you should work on your stim-ina.” She giggles. “Get it?”

“Oh, I just love to watch you leave, Natalie!” He yells back, running off to his dorm to get himself cleaned up.

—8 MATCHES LATER, WORLD’S EDGE—

“Haha, now this is more like it, mira!” Octavio’s voice is beaming with glee, his hand permanently attached to her breast, unable to get enough of her cup size. His masked face is buried into her neck, coming up to get another hit of his stim. 

Bent over a deathbox pertaining to a certain black market ambassador, Natalie is almost completely lost in the romp, not even attempting to defend the train car they found themselves situated on. No one ever comes here past ring three. She currently searches through Loba’s deathbox.

With the duo’s being random today, Natalie has had to deal with Loba’s incessant begging for a select fire receiver, never changing from her burst-prowler. So, it seemed fitting that their fifth attempt would take place upon her loot.

Octavio was paired with Renee almost exclusively, leading to many hints of what was going on with Natalie today. “ _Hey, you know what I did today? Huh? Huh? You know what I did today? Do you? Hey, say something Renee!”_

Natalie let’s out a little moan, more of pleasure, but relief as she straps on a gold piece of armor. 

”What else is in there, chica, something good?” Immediately his attention is grabbed by the armor, and begins to slow down what he was waiting for all day.

”No.” Natalie reaches back, grabbing his thigh with an electric touch. “Keep going, don’t pull away from me, Octavio...” Her eyes close, allowing herself to really lose herself in the lovemaking. 

“Ahh!” He exclaims in pain, but obeys, and returns with a stim on that thigh and powerful thrusts. “Whatever you say, Mira, you’re the boss—“ He pauses, thrusting coming to an end as he looks behind him.

”Octavio, what is it?”

”We’re heading head-first into the ring.”

”You can’t be serious—“

[SQUAD ELIMINATED]  
  


They respawn, the ground getting a frustrated look from Natalie as she stomps her feet on the ground. 

Groaning, zipping up her jumpsuit, she looks to Octavio. “I perhaps forgotten the ring does so much damage on it’s fourth move.”

“The ring you designed, no?”

She can’t help but laugh at the truth of it.

“I can’t see why we can’t just go on over to your room, and do it there.” He rubs his reddened arms, from ring burns. “It seems to be less pain involved there.”

“Ah, but where’s the fun in no risks?”

”Mindblowing sex, Mira.” Octavio states matter-of-factly.

”I thought you were a risk taker?”

”I am!”

”So, I’ll find you in Kings Canyon, once we arrive?”

”Si!”

—31 MATCHES LATER, KING’S CANYON, BUNKER—

It has in fact been thirty-one matches, three wins, and three world rotations since they’ve been paired up with one another, a thought that crosses Natalie’s mind as she’s pinned against the wall by that ever attractive legless maniac. 

“Natalie, I’m down, where are you?” Rings out Elliot, her duo, voice, echoing from down the hall. “Octavio got me, he’s like a slinky made out of lube! I had him!”

”Oh,” Natalie calls from her fenced in room, door cracked ajar from a deathbox being lodged in. “I know, I can’t— _merde—_ get to you without risking the game, I apologize!”

The lower half of Octavio’s mask is ripped off, dancing with Natalie’s tongue and attempting the find the illusive zipper to her jumpsuit. 

“If you pick me up, we’ll have double the chance! He’s stuck in here somewhere, we’ll find me! I’m coming!”

Elliot’s voice begins to near, and in Octavio’s quick wit, decides to toss his thermite at him to hasten the respawn.

”It’s just us, Mira, and I could have you on the ground before you could say—“

”No, no time,” She explains in the middle of moans, the Frenchwoman needed this, and Octavio’s kisses were just sugar on top. “Ring, ring...” She tugs on his hand, currently exploring her clothed ass, helping him find the zipper to unclothe her curves.

”Ahah, I think I’ve had a couple dreams about this...” Octavio packs a drum into his thigh, his cock hardened and flopping out of his pants as he pulls it past his crotch. Like many matches before, her jumpsuit remained around her knees, and turtleneck resting atop her b-cups. Natalie pushes him to the ground, getting herself around his length in short time.

Slowly rising and falling onto its girth, her walls welcome it like a close friend, enveloping it as it begins it’s speedy pounding. Natalie’s able to let out louder moans, resting her right hand on his shoulder, and delivering a zap! to him.

”Ah! Be careful where you point those things! Jesus!” He injects another stim, into that shoulder, forcing her to rise back up, displaying her body to him. 

Octavio was fond of it. How her curves complimented the waist, breasts weren’t perfect copies of one another, but instead charming in their uneveness. Her face twisted in half-pleasure, and half-worry of the ring. His favorite part was her scars, tracing up and down her torso and breasts, such character. 

Perhaps he’s think deeper about it, but he liked how they go bounce a little, too.

His hands snake around, legs lifting, he lifting his upper half to get closer to her. Both leaning in, just mere inches from one another. Smacking her ass, she gives a gasp. “What did I tell you about that?”

“Lo siento, just habit, I swear nothing by it.” Another stim hits his chest, sending the both of them on a wild ride. 

His body begins tending up, squeezing her ass as his cock pounds her entrance, exchanging moans, and swears in their own language. 

“Mira, I’m close—not—close—cumming, cumming soon!” 

She rests her hands on his chest, looking forward towards the window, and seeing a wall of orange heading towards them.

“Fuck, medkit! Use a medkit!”

She jabs a medkit into her wrist, as she nears her climax, too caught up in the moment to even worry about the burns.

”I’m cumming, fuck~!” Octavio bellows out, abs tensing up multiple times as rope upon rope of semen is released into Natalie, triggering her own wave of orgasm, cumming down hard with a loud, incoherent mess of franglish words, a lot of them sounding like “fuck”.

Gripping everywhere on him, for something to hold onto, him squeezing her ass cheeks like it’s what is going to keep him alive, Natalie finally falls over to the side of him with a grunt.

”Ai, for that performance you deserve the win.”

”Oh,” Natalie smiles, sweaty and out of breath, eyes hurting at the giant orange tint the room gives as their healths drain. “Thank you, you weren’t bad yoursel—“

[SQUAD ELIMINATED] Appears for both of them, and it’s not known who else was left until they hear in the drop ship:

”Thank goodness Octane and Wattson were inside each other, Pathfinder wins again everyone! :)”


	2. Bangalore/Wraith: Snuggling [FLUFF]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee wakes up to a certain Sarge’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally short piece! enjoy the fluff :)

There wasn’t any love involved, she thought.

It was just this unspoken...agreement? That the two shared. Renee’s never thought about too hard, besides the black eye she gave Anita the first time Anita tried this.

She had woken up, groggy and numb to many of her senses, except this tightness around her waist. The tone, and strength of these arms pointed it to only being Anita. Renee couldn’t keep a content smile down, and snuggled in a little further.

Renee never imagined herself to be a little spoon type, but it felt so right in a strange way. It felt so, at home. A hard feeling to acquire when taking part in the Apex Games.

Anita groans in her sleep, gripping Renee tighter like a child does with a stuffed teddy bear. Renee’s smile continued.

It was this spell, Anita had in this situation. They butt heads outside this bedroom countless times, whether in Mirage’s Bar, or out there on the field. But in here? Practically lovers, minus the actually loving. 

“Faster, Faster, Faster!” Came from the room over, followed by a second moan.

Speaking of. 

Anita grumbles into Renee’s ear, it gives her some minor chills. “Will those two ever stop...?”

Renee chuckles. It’s been nonstop since Friday. Every night and morning, like clockwork.

”Bad enough I gotta come here to just get a good shuteye.” Anita sighs. “What time is it?”

”Eight.”

”0800, you mean?”

”Sure.” Renee rolls her eyes. It’s hard enough to understand Anita’s military-chatter fully-awake.

“I’ve got to get going.” Anita’s grip loosens, but Renee’s hand grabs her wrist.

”Stay a little. Ten more minutes. It’s a Sunday.”

”It’s already late enough—“

”Ten more minutes.”

Anita’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“Ten more minutes.” Anita repeats, her arms wrapping around Renee’s waist again, and all is calm again, in Renee’s mind.

Well, besides Natalie’s orgasmic moans the room over.


	3. Loba/Mirage: In-Game Quickies II [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loba aims to get the most out of her teammate, uh, for loot, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loba hot yes 
> 
> (request open!)

“So, Loba...”

_slurpslurpgulpslrupsps_

”Mhmmm?”

_gulpgulpgulp, ptoo!_

”This is all it took? Just a...level four knockdown shield? I-I mean it probably won’t even be used correctly—d’uh, I mean, heh-heh! You’d use it right, but—“

”Why are you so nervous, Elliot?”

Loba’s hand keeps pumping Elliot’s cock, a surprisingly thick one, at that. Fun.

”N-no, no reason, I mean, I’m not nervous! justconfuseddontkillme...”

Months of dealing with flirting from Elliot’s mouth when she’s finally found a use for him, and now he’s gone all nervous. She’s not surprised.

”Elliot. Stop talking yourself out of this.”

”I’m really not, just normal ol’ Mira—“

”Not, another, word, yes?” Loba stopped pumping, her lips dangerously close to his tip, sending a little shiver down his spine.

In Lava City, Elliot had found a level four knockdown shield, and Loba had propositioned a trade. From Lava-City, to Train Yard, they went from ‘stabilizer—>shield’, to ‘a quickie—> shield.’

Ever since Octane and Wattson started these rapid sessions, Mirage had been practically begging for someone to give a favor. Guess it was his lucky day. Loba on her knees, high-up in one of those train-cars you have to grapple up to.

”Not another word! Got it...!”

Loba rolled her eyes, her tongue returning to the safe haven of his cock-head. Her hands at the base of his cock, slowly jerking him, up to half-his length, then back down again. It was to tease him a little, make him squirm, to which it succeeded.

She was clearly an expert at this, this was not her first. It was no secret to how Loba got around getting what she wanted . It’s like she knew what made everyone twitch, and Elliot’s sure she could get that junk of metal, Pathfinder, to get his grapple hardened. Maybe if she posed as his creator, with some WD-40.

”Why are you laughing?” She groaned, he was ruining the sexiness of it, what of it there was.

”Uh, no, no reason, just a thought.”

Another roll of the eyes, she gave him the luxury of her going past his head, her mouth moving farther and farther down his shaft. A moan leaked out of him. She loved it.

She deepthroated him again, length filling her mouth rather well, Loba was having a better of a time than she let on. The Portuguese legend was in-control, even on her knees. Something she always liked about blowjobs.

You could just as easily suck, lick, deepthroat, as you could bite, which she might have done a couple times. Not important.

Her eyes flicked over his abdomen, chest, and finally met his eyes. He nearly looked like he was in pain, probably from holding in the urge to bust. Another thing to appreciate.

The deal was that he was to cum first, then she gets the shield, so, with the ring picking up pace, she got to work again.

Her jerks picked up the pace, staring up at him as her tongue danced around the tip. His length was slick with saliva, making an easy lubricant for her rapid pumps.   
  
“What do you want, mhm?” She mused, lips pulling away from his tip. Her pumps kept their pace.

“I really need this shield, Elliot...how about you just finish right here, on me?

Elliots eyes were closed, his body twitching a little. He shook his head. “No, not yet...!”

She sighed. He was being stubborn about it, fine. There was always...her other asset.

”How about on my ass?” She stood up, turning around, letting Elliot’s length be pressed against her.

He cracked open an eye, the view so beautiful it nearly made him cry.

”Yeah, that sounds better.”

”Switch sides.” She huffed, she didn’t mind going down this route, she only wished it was quicker.

Pulling down her tight bottoms, she bent over, revealing her thick ass. She paused, letting Elliot get a grip on her waist as he aimed his cock...in...

Wow.

Elliot immediately thrusted once, making waves on her ass. He couldn’t help but smile. He began his thrusts again, laying a smack on Loba’s ass as he mentally high-fived himself.

”Fuck...~” She let out. It was good, her walls tight around his thick, yet normal in length rod. Her head tilted back as began to pound her, perhaps this was a good idea after all.   
  
She grabbed onto his hand that was his waist, the two were exchanging curses and moans, in the meantime, the carriage that hung high above Train Yard swung back and for the slowly.

Her other hand cupped her breast, thumb circulating around the covered nipple.

It was common for men to latch on to her braids when in doggystyle, surprising that he hadn’t done yet.

Elliot then white-knuckled her braids, his fast thrusts exchanging for slow, powerful ones.

”Are you close...~?” Loba gasped, close herself, more than she was to admit. It was hard to balance on these heels as well. She began shaking her hips a little, allowing her ass to shake left and right.

“Oh god, shh~!” Elliot moaned, attempting to keep it all together, but as he got that view of her shaking it, it was all downhill—or uphill from there.

He pulled out, —not risking it in the slightest—moaning out Loba’s name in a form of ecstasy. He emptied out himself onto her cheeks, sending rope after rope, splattering onto her.

Her head was tilted back, with him pulling on it and all, and she shared a few moans with him as she felt the ropes arrive. She absentmindedly shook her hips, slowly, until he finally let go, her head dropping down.

Elliot attempted to regain his breath, as his cock twitched and wave of orgasm ended. The legend was left staring at his canvas, truly a work of art, in his eyes.

”Look at the mess you’ve made...” She tsked, reaching around and touching one rope with her index, and giving a lick.

”What now?” He asked, tucking his cock back in his pants.

”That level four shield, I believe...we still have 8 squads left, should come in handy.” 

“Oh, I could do with another handy.” Elliot winked, receiving a tired sigh from Loba.


	4. Crypto/Wraith/Lifeline: Competitive Teamwork I [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Ajay tend to butt heads when paired up together, their competitive nature knows no bounds.

“It’s _my_ turn ya’ fool!” 

“You haven’t even given me fifteen seconds—“

”Who’s revived ya’ fort-tee times by now? Kept watch while ya’ snuck around the Harvesta’! Not even helping wit’ ‘da fight!”

”...”

”That’s what I thought! Now give it here!” 

Ajay gazes back up to Crypto, her demeanor less angry as her tongue curls around the tip of his cock, moaning against it in an attempt to get his length to empty some more pre-cum. Much like a snake whisperer and a snake.

“Sorry, baby, you know how she can be.” Ajay winks, venturing further down his shaft, as Renee, bored, comes in to suck at his balls, like an inexperienced teenage lover tries to get a hickey. Still feels like heaven to him.

Crypto remains silent, he can’t quite put together how the trio arrived at this moment. He remembers Ajay screaming at Renee around the Harvester, then he blinked and then they were at his feet, nipping at the bud to see who could make him cum, pulling at his belt like excited dogs seeing their owner come home. 

Ajay continues her voyage down his shaft, letting her tongue coat it in saliva, gazing back up to him with stern eyes. More demanding him to cum, rather than the soft pleads of Renee’s eyes. Ajay and Renee were fiercely competitive, anyone could see, even when it came to...blowjobs?

Renee’s tongue slickens his balls, sucking them into her mouth every now and then, getting more and more south everytime she comes back around. But it doesn’t bother Crypto, who steadily approaches orgasm with every deep bob, and Ajay knows it, coming up from his cock to steadily beat him off. The sticky sound of her hand and his cock, backed up by sight of them eyeing him.

“Ajay-Che’s waitin’ for ya’, come on now, cum...” Ajay nearly rips her quotes word for word out of her own handbook, as she focuses her thumb to circle around his cock tip, as Renee, with a knowing and excited grin, comes to lick the underside of his cock. That did it for Crypto.

Noise finally erupts from within him, a gasp, then a moan, and a Korean swear, as semen erupts from his tip. White ropes start to coat Renee’s smirking face, with every pump of Ajay’s hand, almost like she was milking it out of him. Ajay swoops down quickly to capture what remained, a couple ropes shooting into her mouth and down her throat, leaving Crypto’s cock to twitch and flex. 

Cum drips down Renee’s nose, as she looks up to the ruined Crypto. She’s satisfied with the ending, but it does mean:

Ajay 1 - Renee - 0. And Renee did not like losing one bit.


End file.
